1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film cartridge control device, particularly used in a camera or the like, for stopping a data disk mounted on a film cartridge at a predetermined position.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been proposed a film cartridge provided with a data disk that rotates in association with a cartridge spool, wherein a position at which the data disk is stopped represents a condition of a film, e.g., whether the film has been exposed or unexposed (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,334 that corresponds to Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. 7-199329).
In a camera using the film cartridge as described above, the data disk is required to be stopped at a position that corresponds to the condition of the film, after the film is rewound into the cartridge.
Where a motor for driving/rotating the cartridge spool is rotated at a high speed when control of stopping the data disk at a given position is started, however, the motor overruns a different amount than that in the case where the motor is rotated at a low speed immediately after the motor is started, resulting in a variation in the position at which the data disk is stopped.